


the fear that envelops

by shapuccinno



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Phobias
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/shapuccinno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-canon; Nagisa perlahan-lahan menjadi takut akan pisau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fear that envelops

**Author's Note:**

> dangan ronpa another episode / zettai zetsubou shoujo (c) spike chunsoft, kodaka kazutaka  
> no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended

Komaru tidak pernah memprotes setiapkali Nagisa mundur teratur menjauhi dapur, sementara Kotoko dan Jatarou sibuk memotong wortel dan Masaru membersihkan ikan. Meskipun saat itu Touko akan berteriak bahwa yang tidak bekerja tidak akan mendapatkan makanan, Komaru tetap menemukan dirinya sendiri membiarkan saja Nagisa mundur sampai kamarnya, dan nanti di meja makan biar Komaru sendiri yang memberikan makanan pada bocah itu. Dari sekian kosakata merendahkan yang dimilikinya, Masaru menyebut Nagisa pengecut; dan Nagisa terlihat tidak peduli, hanya Komaru yang cukup tajam untuk mencurigai bahwa sesungguhnya Nagisa hanya berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Masaru tidak tahu bahwa fobia bukan berarti pengecut, berbeda dengan Komaru. Gadis itu cukup banyak membaca soal fobia dari buku-buku yang dibacanya ketika tersekap selama satu setengah tahun. Ia banyak mendebat Touko (yang menganggap Nagisa berpenyakit) menggunakan kalimat-kalimat yang diingatnya dari buku-buku tersebut. Komaru mengungkapkan keinginan bahwa ia tidak ingin membiarkan Nagisa dihantui ketakutan seperti itu seumur hidupnya. Touko menganggap Komaru hanya merepotkan dirinya sendiri. Komaru tidak mendengarnya.

Maka ia memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana Nagisa berusaha mengompensasi ketidakhadirannya di dapur dengan mengerjakan tugas-tugas perintilan lainnya yang merepotkan; seperti memastikan bahwa seprai-seprai mereka yang lusuh itu tetap segar, atau membawakan bahan makanan dari balik puing-puing supermarket terdekat. Sore ini Nagisa membawakan tomat dan tahu yang kelihatan tidak segar namun masih bisa dimakan, hal yang membuat Komaru tersenyum dan melarikan jari-jarinya di antara helai rambut kobalt Nagisa. Meskipun tahu Nagisa terlihat tidak menyukainya ( _kata kunci: terlihat_ ) Komaru terus mengacak rambut Nagisa sampai ia merasa cukup dan memerintahkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti.

"Setelah ini, bantu-bantu masak, yuk!"

Ratusan alasan yang dilontarkan Nagisa berhasil dipatahkan semua oleh Komaru, berujung dengan Nagisa yang akhirnya mengikuti Komaru dengan pasrah menuju dapur. Di sana Komaru menugasinya dengan beras dan penanak nasi, sementara dirinya sendiri memotong-motong tahu dengan posisi berada cukup jauh dari Nagisa. Komaru menyadari pemuda itu sudah berubah pias begitu Komaru menyebut kata "memotong" sehingga gadis itu harus berusaha meyakinkan Nagisa, bahwa ini tidak apa-apa.

"Kau akan terpotong."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja kalau kau berhati-hati."

Esoknya Komaru juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan jarak semakin dekat.Ia berusaha untuk menahan panik ketika matanya mendeteksi tremor di tangan Nagisa, dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini demi Nagisa juga. Hari berikutnya, Nagisa menggenggam ujung lengan baju Komaru kuat-kuat, namun matanya sudah mau tertuju pada ujung tajam pisau--meskipun hanya sebentar. Setiap reaksi yang Nagisa tunjukkan selalu disambutnya dengan senyuman sambil mengatakan bahwa, tidak apa-apa, kalau kau berhati-hati ini tidak akan berbahaya.

Maka ketika suatu hari Nagisa masih terlihat gemetar ketika masuk ke dalam dapur namun bibirnya mengucapkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja jika berhati-hati, Komaru tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum selama sisa hari itu.


End file.
